The Silly Nonsense Note 2 (by Jomaribryan)
Here's the second silly note I wrote the words: Going My Fashion (55th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Preview # Alice in Wonderland/Robin Hood Preview # My Favorite Martian Preview # Madeline: Lost in Paris Preview # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # Belle's Tales of Friendship Preview # Hercules: Zero to Hero Preview # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Wilson (55th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1999 VHS of Wilson and here are the orders: # Warning Screen # "The following preview..." # Toy Story 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # Belle's Tales of Friendship Preview # Hercules: Zero to Hero Preview # Doug's 1st Movie Preview # My Favorite Martian Preview # 1996 Warner Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo ©'' Disney Enterprises, Inc. '''Gaslight (55th Anniversary Edition)' Here is the 1999 VHS of Gaslight and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Tarzan Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Preview # Alice in Wonderland Preview # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Mrs. Parkington (55th Anniversary Edition) *Warning Screen *"The following preview..." *Toy Story 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer *Fantasia 2000 Theatrical Teaser Trailer *Tarzan Preview *Inspector Gadget Preview *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Preview *The Fox and the Hound Preview *1996 Warner Home Video Logo *Turner Entertainment Logo *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Barney National Stage Show Tours (US): *Barney's Big Surprise - Barney's first national tour in the United States, Canada, Mexico and the United Kingdom in 1996, it was actually filmed in December 1997 at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum and it came out to home video in 1998. *The Easter Show - Barney's first national video in the United States, Canada, Mexico and the United Kingdom in 1996, it was actually filmed in December 1997 at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum and it came out to home video in 1998. *Barney's Musical Castle - Barney's second national tour in the US, Canada, Puerto Rico and Mexico in 1999, filmed at the Rosemont Theatre - Rosemont, Illinois and it came out to home video in 2001. *Barney's Colorful World - Barney's third national tour that it's originally in the US, Canada, Puerto Rico, Australia and the UK in 2003, it was filmed at the Dodge Theatre- Phoenix, Arizona and it was released on VHS and DVD in 2004. *Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour - Barney's fourth national tour in the Canada in 2006 and the show has yet to be released on DVD and only performed in cities. *Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! - Barney's fifth national tour produced by VEE Corporation, along with HIT Entertainment. It opened on November 19, 2010 in Tulsa, Oklahoma and has toured the US and Canada. The show completed its tour on December 11, 2011. Barney Stage Shows in Asia: *Barney's Big Surprise *Barney's Musical Castle *Barney's Let's Imagine Live *Barney's Space Adventures *The Little Big Club *Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! Barney Stage Shows in Mexico: *Barney's Musical Park (El Parque Musical de Barney y sus Amigos) *Barney's Big Surprise (La Gran Sorpresa de Barney) *Barney's Musical Castle (El Castillo Musical de Barney) *Barney's Colorful World (Barney y Su Mundo de Colores) *Barney's Space Adventures (Aventuras en el Espacio) *Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo (Barney Rocks! Live in Concert) *The Little Big Club (El Pequeno Gran Club) Barney Stage Shows in Brazil: *O Parque Musical do Barney e seus Amigos (Barney's Musical Park) *A Grande Surpresa de Barney (Barney's Big Surprise) *Barney's Colorful World (Barney e o Mundo das Cores) *Barney's Musical Castle (O Castello Musical do Barney) Barney Stage Shows in Israel: *Al Parque Musical Shel Barney (Barney's Musical Park) * Barney Stage Shows in Europe: *Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour *The Little Big Club Barney Classic Collection Fun-Tastic Value Pack (1999): *Barney's Alphabet Zoo *Imagination Island *Once Upon a Time *Barney's Sense-Sational Day Barney Classic Collection Fun-Tastic Value Pack (2000): *Barney in Concert *Barney's Fun & Games *Barney's Musical Scrapbook *Barney's Talent Show Barney Classic Collection Fun-Tastic Value Pack (2001): *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Barney Songs *Barney Safety *Campfire Sing-Along 3 1988-1989 Barney & the Backyard Gang videos re-released in 1996: *The Backyard Show *Three Wishes *A Day at the Beach PBS Kids Blast from the Past was the brand of preschool programming aired on PBS in the United States founded on October 11, 1993. It was aimed at preschoolers ages 2–5. PBS Kids Preschool Programs: *Barney *The Big Comfy Couch *The Charlie Horse Music Pizza *Groundling Marsh *Kidsongs *Lamb Chop's Play-Along *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *Puzzle Place *Reading Rainbow *Sesame Street *Shining Time Station *Storytime *The Huggabug Club *Teletubbies *Theodore Tugboat *Tots TV *Wimzie's House PBS ''The Game'' was an educational television brand used by PBS programs intended for young children ages 4-8. PBS The Game Programs: *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Ghostwriter *Kratts' Creatures *The Magic School Bus *Newton's Apple *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? *Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? *Wishbone Carey Stinson's Appearacnes of Barney: *Barney Live! in New York City *Let's Show Respect! *Kids for Character *Barney Safety *Season 3 (1995) *Barney Songs *Barney's Talent Show *Barney's Fun & Games *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Once Upon A Time *Barney's Big Surprise *Barney's Musical Castle *All Aboard! *Up, Down and Around! *Tea-riffic Manners *Puppy Love *Bunches of Boxes *Stop! Go! *Red, Yellow and Blue! *Play for Exercise! *Come Blow Your Horn! *A New Friend *Numbers! Numbers! *This Way In! This Way Out! *Spring Into Fun! *Play It Safe! *Three Lines, Three Corners *Barney's Christmas Star *A Parade of Bikes *It's a Happy Day! *My Family and Me *Splish! Splash! *BJ's Really Cool House *Barney Songs from the Park *Read with Me, Dance with Me *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! *A Fountain of Fun *On Again, Off Again *Sharing Is Caring! *Here Kitty, Kitty! *Once Upon a Fairy Tale *It's Hot! It's Cold! *A Perfectly Purple Day *Day and Night *Play Piano with Me! *A Picture of Friendship *A-Counting We Will Go! *A Little Big Day *A World of Friends *Who's Your Neighbor? *Squares, Squares Everywhere *Let's Go for a Ride! *That Makes Me Mad! *It's Your Birthday, Barney! *It's Showtime! *At Home in the Park *Everybody's Got Feelings *Caring Hearts *Let's Make Music! *Movin' Along *Let Your Creativity Fly! *Imagine That! *All About Me *My Baby Brother *Keep on Truckin' *I'm a Builder *Let's Go to the Farm *Coming on Strong *Let's Play Games! *You Can Count on Me! *A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes *Easy as ABC *Look What I Can Do! *Making a Move! *Home, Safe Home *On the Road Again *My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist *The Land of Make-Believe *Can You Sing That Song? The Pippy Poppy Pebaloney Potzzeria?! We'll have to make the dough first. Is everyone ready to play? Then let the games begin! After filming "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along", he left the role of Barney to enter the military, making way for David Joyner to take over. Although Voss no longer performs Barney, he continues to work in other areas of the company. For example, Voss played the Winkster in Barney Live! in New York City in 1994, a role shared with Ashley Wood. David was a dancer on stage in Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, Barney's Colorful World, and Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour. He has also appeared in a few Barney videos, usually in a mime/clown/costume character. He was also Litterbot in the episode of the same name. He has traveled around internationally to Costa Rica, England and Australia with a Bob the Builder tour. Antwaun Steele has performed as Barney the Dinosaur in various home videos and many live appearances, including Barney's Musical Castle, Barney's Pajama Party, and Barney Live in Concert. He has also appeared briefly as Barney in the television series. This is the last episode to have Bob West voice Barney. His voice would still be heard for the remainder of the stage show tour and the home video Barney's Musical Castle. Duncan Brannan took over for 8 home videos, and Tim Dever took over for 2 home videos (Barney's Pajama Party & Barney's Christmas Star) Bob West's voice can still be heard today at the attraction "A Day in the Park with Barney." The Wiggles are a group of Australian children's entertainers formed in 1991. The group originally consisted of lead singer Greg Page, lead guitarist Murray Cook, keyboardist Jeff Fatt, and drummer Anthony Field, each distinguishable from the color of his shirt. They toured with Barney on his second national tour in 2000 and made an appearance with him on the Today Show to promote a reading program for children. Some of their songs also appeared with a few Barney Videos as previews. Shows aired on PBS Kids Preschool Block: *Curious George (2006-present) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-present) *Dragon Tales (1999-present) *Super Why! (2007-present) *Sid the Science Kid (2008-present) *Dinosaur Train (2009-present) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-present) *Peg + Cat (2013-present) Shows are on PBS Kids: *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009-2011) *Arthur (1996-present) *Barney & Friends (1992-present) *Between the Lions (2000-2010) *Bob the Builder (2005-present) *Caillou (2000-present) * Cyberchase (2002-present) *Cyberchase (2010-2014) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present) *The Electric Company (2009–2011) reruns antil December 1 2014 *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (2006–2010) *It's a Big Big World (2016-present) *Martha Speaks (2008-present) *Maya & Miguel (2004–2008) reruns antil January 11 2015 *SciGirls (2010-2012) *Sesame Street (1969-present) *Space Racers (2014-present) *Thomas & Friends (2004-present) *Wild Kratts (2011-present) *WordGirl (2007-present) *WordWorld (2007–2011) *Wild Animal Baby Explorers (2010-2012) *Wishbone (1995–1998) *Zoboomafoo (1999–2001) Old Nick Jr. Shows in the 1980's and 1990's: *Blue's Clues *Little Bear *Barney & Friends *Muppet Babies *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Rupert *Eureeka's Castle *Gullah Gullah Island *Allegra's Window *Colby's Clubhouse Dennis DeShazer was the Executive Producer of Barney & Friends from 1992-2002. Dennis was a Southern Methodist Graduate from Richardson who was a video writer and producer at DLM (Dallas Learning Materials) an educational publishing company owned by Richard Leach. DeShazer was later recruited by Sheryl Leach (Richard's daughter-in-law) to help her and Kathy Parker develop the video series Barney & the Backyard Gang where he was a producer. 1992 saw the launch of the worldwide popular show Barney & Friends where Dennis was the executive producer alongside Kathy and Sheryl (until their departures in 1993 and 1998 respectively). Dennis helped oversee the production of 128 episodes of the series and numerous other Barney productions such as home videos, stage shows and a feature film. Dennis' final year with the franchise was 2000 when he left and was replaced by Randy Dalton in 2002. He is currently working on BOZ the Green Bear. Sheryl Lyna Stamps-Leach is the co-creator (along with Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer) of Barney the Dinosaur and the whole Barney franchise including the series Barney & the Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends. Leach left the show in 1998, leaving Dennis DeShazer to run the series until HIT Entertainment bought Lyrick Studios. Dennis DeShazer is a veteran producer specializing in the development and production of children’s media properties. He has produced for a wide array of entertainment media, including television, home video, feature film, audio, and live performance. As a co-creator of the internationally acclaimed Barney the Dinosaur, DeShazer played a key role in Barney’s development from the time the character was created and introduced in 1988. DeShazer helped establish and maintain the property’s strategic and creative missions as it grew to include major programming, sales, licensing, and promotional units. In his role as Executive Producer, DeShazer oversaw all Barney-related programming activities. He oversaw the production of 128 episodes of the Emmy® Award-winning Barney & Friends. He also supervised numerous other Barney productions. DeShazer was a founding member of The Lyons Group, the entertainment unit of Lyrick Studios that produced Barney programming.